My Wife
by vulgar vogue
Summary: Minako and Yaten are both famous pop singers. Minako is a solo artist while Yaten is in a band call “The Starlights”. After dating for a while the two got married. However, Yaten never felt like a complete man. [Yaten x Minako][AU]
1. Chapter 1

"Minako! Minako-chan!" The camera lights flashed as the paparazzi circled The Japanese pop star. The pop star, Minako Aino, gave the cameras a beautiful smile as she walked towards her limo. "Minako, is it true that you and Yaten are making an album together?"

_Looks like the word got out fast._ Minako thought. Just before she got into the limo she turned towards the paparazzi, flung her hair back and simply answered, "It's true."

The paparazzi buzzed with more questions but Minako had already slipped into the limo and closed the door. "So it's official now." A man said as the driver drove away from the blinding lights and noise of the reporters.

Minako giggled as she moved closer to the man. He was wearing a black suite tie with a silk purple dress shirt underneath and a white tie that matched the color of his pony-tailed hair. "Yes but I can't figure out how they would know such a thing, Yaten."

Yaten laughed at his wife's innocent teasing. "Guilty." He said raising his hand. "I may have let something slip to that one reporter."

"Uh-huh." Minako said as she gave her husband a playful glare.

"Minako don't be like that." Yaten fake pouted as he played along with his wife's game.

Minako turned her head away from her lover. "I don't know…"

Yaten took a hand and brought it under her chin. He turned her face so that her could look into her eyes. His hand moved from her chin to her cheek as his other hand tangled itself into her golden blonde hair. His hand gently rubbed her cheek as they both leaned forward. Their eyes closed and their lips touched in a tender kiss. They've kissed so many times before but it was kisses like these that Minako treasured. She loved the soft yet magical unison of their lips. When they broke apart Yaten was the first to speak. "Am I forgiven?"

Minako laughed and lightly smacked her husband across the arm causing Yaten to laugh with her. "Of course you are forgiven silly." Minako giggled. "Look!" She exclaimed as she looked out the window. "We're home."

Yaten smiled at his wife. "Well then. Shall we go inside and I'll cook us something to eat." Yaten said as the Shaffer opened the door. Yaten got out of the car and held out his hand for Minako to take. She gracefully accepted the arm and the two walked together into their nicely done mansion.

When they got inside Yaten asked Minako what she wanted to eat that night. After the two decided on what their meal would be Minako made her way into the living room. She turned on the television and turned it to her favorite celebrity gossip channel. She had to make sure that her name was still running around the tabloids. All press is good press.

Minako was surprised by the latest gossip. It wasn't about her but it was about her good friend Usagi. On the television a camera was follow a beautiful blonde girl as she exit the airport. The woman on the screen was Usagi, a woman just as beautiful as Minako that their friends used to call them twins.

Minako listened to the news report. "The beautiful Japanese born model Usagi has returned from America to Japan. Right now no information is being released as to why she is in Japan without her husband." Minako watched as the paparazzi swarmed around Usagi asking her questions while another woman, who apparently worked for Usagi, told the reporters that they had no comment about the gossip. "Everyone wants to know if something happened between the high fashion model and her tycoon businessman husband." The reporter continued to speak but Minako wasn't listening anymore.

_Usagi's in Japan!_ Minako couldn't help just get excited at this fact. _We could hang out like we used to do in high school. Just like the good old days when everyone was together and before this fame hit. And maybe I can get Usagi to tell me what's going on in her love life. Yes! This is going to be so much fun._ The more Minako thought about it the more excited she got.

"What are you doing?" Yaten asked. He was standing in the living room wearing a pink apron with a baby chicken on it. 

Minako stopped her actions and looked at what she was doing. Without realizing it she was standing on the couch and dancing with her hands above her head. In her current position she had her butt thrust out behind her and her hands were closed with her arms slightly bent like she was doing the "cha-cha" dance.

Minako let out a nervous laugh. Yaten just shook his head and sighed. Then the phone rang. Yaten, being closer, picked the black cordless thing up and answered with a "Hello?"

"Yaten!" An excited voice exclaimed from the other end.

"Yes Seiya?" Yaten asked?

"Did you hear? Did you?"

"Did I hear what?"

"Usagi is back in Tokyo!" Seiya's voice was so loud that Minako could hear him.

Minako had to have her say in the conversation. "Isn't it wonderful!" She said as she went back to dancing on the couch.

Yaten nervously watched Minako. "Sweetie, just don't fall off."

Yaten was interrupted by Seiya's loud voice again. "This is great! She divorced her husband and now I have a chance. Yes!"

"That's…umm nice?" Yaten tried to sound interested but the truth was that he didn't think Seiya's hopes would be answered. He was pretty sure that no matter how much Seiya liked Usagi, she did not feel the same about him. "I have to go Seiya. I was in the middle of cooking." Yaten said and hung up the phone.

He didn't get a break from the hyper activities of the 'Usagi situation' because he still had Minako to deal with. The poor girl was still doing the cha-cha around the room. "This is so awesome! Can you believe it Yaten? Usagi is back. It's going to be just like old times!" Yaten shook his head as he took himself back into the kitchen and away from this madness. 

-----Notes-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And we end chapter 1 there. I have about seven chapters planned out so maybe I can get this story moving faster. It seems fluffy right now but later on it's going to get more serious and more dramatic. a


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Minako knew the number. She was Usagi's "twin" after all. The two girls had always talked and gossiped daily over the phone. Even as grown women they still called each other. Granted, they didn't speak to each other every day but they still talked. Minako felt a little bad about calling her friend, they hadn't spoken to each other in about a week now. Usually they would have talked two or three times a week at the minimum.

Never the less, Minako picked up her cell phone and punched in Usagi's phone number. Of course she had her friend saved as a contact number but she always loved typing the numbers out. When they were younger and first got their cell phones they had to remember each other's phone number so the two girls made up silly rhymes to help them remember. Now they had the lasted phones but Minako still found it funny that she remembered their silly rhyme after all of these years.

After three rings she heard the lazy voice of Usagi answer with a yawn. "Hello?"

"Usagi," Minako giggled, drawing out the ending sound of Usagi's name. 

"Minako? Is that you?" Usagi gasped on the other line.

"Of course it is silly," Minako answered. "Who did you think I was Mamoru, or maybe Seiya?"

"I knew it was you Minako," Usagi said. "Hey! I'm back in Tokyo!"

"I heard!" Minako exclaimed. "Well, I saw it on the news and I just had to call you. We have to get together."

Usagi gasped on the other line. "We should invite everyone else too. When was the last time all five of us were together?"

"Usagi darling you just read my mind," Minako said. "I don't think we have all hung out together since High School."

"I feel a little bit guilty."

"Ah, that can't be helped Usagi," Minako said. "We have all been busy."

"Still, it would be nice to see everyone again," Usagi said.

"I completely agree with you. So let's call them!" Minako exclaimed.

"We can meet at the old arcade that we used to meet at," Usagi suggested.

"Yeah!" Minako said. "I'll call them and set up a date, is two days from now good for you Usagi?"

"That's fine," Usagi answered.

"Good," Minako said. "I'm sure the others will love this idea." As she said good buy to her friend, Minako fell back on the bed smiling. She couldn't wait to see all of her old friends again, and to learn what all of them had been up to the past years.

Too bad Yaten was not having as fun a time as his wife was. Yaten was at the recording studio with Seiya and Taiki. Seiya was still bouncing around from the news that his one true love, Usagi, was back in Tokyo. Now if only Usagi realized that she was meant to be with Seiya, then Seiya's life would be perfect. Too bad Usagi only had eyes for Mamoru, or at least she did. Yaten briefly wondered just why Usagi was back in Japan, but his mind soon switched back to his previously worrying thoughts.

"Yaten." The white haired man turned around at the sound of his name being called. Taiki was standing next to him. "Did you get a chance to call her yet?"

"Not yet," Yaten sighed. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Yaten," Taiki said. "Please, don't deny who you are. I have known you for years now."

"But, we are pop stars now. We have an image."

"When it comes down to my friend's happiness and the group's image, I would rather see my friend happy then have a hundred top selling albums." Yaten smiled at his friend's concern and care.

"I'm still worried. Even if I did go through with this I'm scared about how Minako would react. She did marry a man, not a woman," Yaten said.

Taiki sighed. "Listen Yaten, you know what I think about this, and you know that Seiya and I will still be here for you." Yaten nodded but he was still a little hesitant.

"Taiki is right," Seiya said with a smile. "We will still be here no matter what happens.

"Just talk to the doctor," Taiki said. "Please?"

Yaten sighed before nodded. "I'll call the doctor and talk to her." Taiki smiled and Seiya excitedly hugged the shorter man causing all three of them to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaten was standing in front of the doctor's office. _I should not have called her. This is stupid._ Yaten thought to himself. _Well, I am here now, and Taiki would not let me live it down if I don't at least talk to the doctor._ Yaten let out a long sight before entering the building.

After checking in and waiting for what seemed like five days, Yaten was brought into a room and told to wait for the doctor. This gave the pop star time to think things over. His mind was racing with thoughts of rather or not he should be here. Sure he did feel more like a woman and he never acted like the "typical" man, but he as always married to a heterosexual woman. He had to consider her feelings, but if she really loved him then she would support this, right? Then there was his family to consider. What would his parents say about this? The only thing he was sure about was the fact that his friends, Taiki and Seiya, would still be there for him.

"What are you thinking about?" A woman's voice spoke sending Yaten back to reality.

"Oh!" Yaten exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I did not see you come in."

The woman smiled at him. "I am Doctor Sui," She said. She flipped through her chart looking over the medical information of the young man in front of her. "It says here that you are interested in gender reassignment surgery, correct?"

Yaten tensed and nervously crossed his legs. He left out a cough before speaking, "Yes... I am." He looked nervously around the room.

Doctor Sui smiled. She was used to seeing this kind of reaction. People often came here trying to change themselves because they wanted to feel normal, but of course such an operation was not "normal." The doctor placed her chart and pen down on the counter next to her. Then she took off her white official looking coat and flung it over a nearby chair. "Yaten," She said pulling up another chair next to him. "I don't want you to see me as your doctor. Think of me as a friend."

Yaten sighed. He took a look at Ms. Sui sitting next to him with her sincere smile and her short boyish cut black hair. Something about her felt friendly and trustworthy. "I want this for myself," Yaten started. "I know that I do. I just don't feel complete with this body, but... I have a wife and she married a man." Yaten took a deep breath to collect himself.

"Did your wife marry a man or _you_?" Sui asked as she reached a hand and took hold of Yaten's hand.

Yaten looked over at her. "That is what my friends said, but..."

Sui sighed and gripped Yaten's hands. "Well, you are sure you want this change, but it looks to me that you are just having a conflict of what you believe your wife would think about all of this." Yaten nodded his head. Sui cleared her throat before continuing, "Then you have to talk to your wife."

Yaten took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "I know... it is just so hard because I'm afraid of how she will react."

Sui got up and wrapped her arms around Yaten. She rubbed his arms and whispered, "It will be just fine," into his ear. Somehow the action was a little comforting for Yaten. He was still nervous at the thought of telling Minako what he wanted to do, but he knew now that he had to. He could not live like this, denying himself and who he really is, any longer.

"Thank you Sui," Yaten said as he embraced Sui and gave her a friendly hug.

"Anytime," Sui answered as the two moved away from each other. Yaten smiled at her one last time before leaving the tiny room.

-----Notes-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1) I'll give you a cookie if you can guess where I got the Doctor's name, Sui, from.


End file.
